


Goodbye

by Idling



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Evil Mycroft, Implied Sherlock Holmes/John Watson - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idling/pseuds/Idling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night before the Reichenbach fall.</p><p>Silence. I opened my eyes only to meet Sherlock’s alien gaze, his beautiful catching eyes, cold eyes. With a sudden passion I moved towards him. Our mouths meet quickly only to part again. As we lay with our faces against each other, I felt tears once again on my cheeks, I did not know whether it was mine or his. Secretly I hoped it was Sherlock’s, it would be nice if he would show some affection, on this, our last night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry about how poor my English is. Maybe some day I will get the mistakes in this story corrected. This scene takes place before the Reichenbach fall. It was originally written to irritate one of my friends, who got really annoyed with me, when I admitted that I think Moriaty and Sherlock could be cute together.

”Will you ever tell him?”  
Sherlock was completely still, after the words were spoken. A moment passed by and I slowly turned towards him. With a careful move he reached for my hand. With long elegant fingers Sherlock caressed my palm. I closed my eyes while Sherlock’s hand moved up to my face, and with a lightly move brushed the nearly unseen tears away. Then Sherlock slowly began to speak, and I knew too clearly, before his lips even parted, which words I would hear.  
“I couldn’t, he would never understand”  
“Other people’s understanding of you isn’t what you normally fancy” 

Silence. I opened my eyes only to meet Sherlock’s alien gaze, his beautiful catching eyes, cold eyes. With a sudden passion I moved towards him. Our mouths meet quickly only to part again. As we lay with our faces against each other, I felt tears once again on my cheeks, I did not know whether it was mine or his. Secretly I hoped it was Sherlock’s, it would be nice if he would show some affection, on this, our last night together.  
“You know I only got two options?”, I breathed in for a moment, trying to read the face in front me, but it was like cold stone, like marble.  
“I have to disappear or”, a heartbreaking dramatically pause, I hoped would get to Sherlock, “or, or I have to die”.  
Sherlock closed his eyes; did he look just a bit affected? 

“You should never had begun making deals with my brother”, Sherlock’s voice were just a slightly bit unstable, or was it I who had begun imagining things, projecting my wishes into real life?  
“You know I couldn’t resist, I have always fancied a good game”  
“Even when you knew you were going to lose”, I did not knew I would lose. I thought I might could have won, and somehow we then would have been able to be together, without fearing Mycroft’s spying. If Mycroft knew about the relationship we had, he would not hesitate to kill us, making it look like an accident. 

“Oh honey, at least I got to wear the crown jewels. It really was a dream come true”, I said it with a smirk, trying to, trying to do what? Sound unaffected?  
“And you will still have your little pet”, I then hissed angrily as a continuing. John Watson, what did Sherlock see in him? John was so normal, so boring. Sherlock and I, we were like gods, oh all the things we could do together, if just Sherlock would let his moral go.  
“Stop pulling John into this” Sherlock answered abruptly.  
“You are brave, playing on two horses. A fiery stallion and a little slow gelding” I was angry now, why should I let this go?  
“I said stop it”, Sherlock shouted.  
“Why? When it is so obviously that you are in love with him too. Actually I wonder what it makes me. Am I nothing but a fuckbody to you?” Who would ever have thought I wanted to be more?  
I shifted position, so I now was with my back against Sherlock. I knew I acted like a little boy, but what the…. It did not matter how I acted.  
“So just enlighten me. When I am gone, will you then go one with him, make him your new sex toy?”, I said it with a broken voice.  
Sherlock did not answer, but after a moment I suddenly felt his lips against my neck. I could not refrain from moaning a bit, and therefore I just gave in. One last time in Sherlock’s arm, Sherlock making me crave with desire. 

When it was over I laid so close Sherlock as possible, wishing I could be consumed by him, wishing we could melt together, that I could somehow hide and exist behind the marble. The whole setting suddenly made me say the words which I had promised never to say. When they were out they hang for a brief terrifying moment between us.  
“I love you too”, Sherlock’s voice were gentle, and I allowed myself to enjoy it. Sherlock’s fingers were in my hair, and our gazes were locked. 

“John is very lucky, because he gets to keep you” I really meant what I said, and it hurt like shit, “You know this is goodbye don’t you?” my feelings was shattered as I whispered, hiding my face against Sherlock’s chest, breathing him in.  
Sherlock crumbled by the words, “we will meet again; you just have to hide for a bit, I will help you”.  
I sighed. How should I ever be able to say goodbye to this man?  
“Promise me that no matter what happens tomorrow, you’ll continue the act”, when Sherlock did not answer, I lifted my face and meet his eyes, they were full of tears. I took him firmly by the shoulders and shook him a bit. “Promise me!” I shouted. Sherlock nodded slowly as a response. 

The time was up. I did not want to leave but I had to. We would meet again in about a day, but then we would have to pretend. Pretend that this never happened, and I, I would do something terrible. This really was my last change to say goodbye, so I stumbled to my feet and not without elegance dressed myself, trying not to look at Sherlock. 

“Goodbye Sherlock Holmes” 

“Goodbye Jim Moriarty”


End file.
